Elections in Baltia
There are four types of elections in Baltia. Each Baltish citizen at least 18 years of age has the right to vote in each of the elections, which decide the following: the President, the Parliament, the and the regional and municipal councils. Baltia has a presidential election every six years, in which a President of Baltia is elected in two rounds on the basis of a direct popular vote. Parliamentary elections are held every four years with a system of in multiple seat constituencies. Baltish parliamentary elections use the . Baltia has a wherein it is uncommon for a single party to achieve a majority in the Landtag; thus most Baltish governments consist of . are held every five years. Baltia has 14 seats in the . Regional and municipal elections are held every four years. Both elections are held on the same day, since the first regional elections in 1982, to elect municipal councils and regional councils. 'Presidential elections' *Baltish presidential election, 1919 *Baltish presidential election, 1921 *Baltish presidential election, 1927 *Baltish presidential election, 1933 *Baltish presidential election, 1936 *Baltish presidential election, 1945 *Baltish presidential election, 1951 *Baltish presidential election, 1957 *Baltish presidential election, 1963 *Baltish presidential election, 1969 *Baltish presidential election, 1975 *Baltish presidential election, 1981 *Baltish presidential election, 1986 *Baltish presidential election, 1992 *Baltish presidential election, 1998 *Baltish presidential election, 2004 *Baltish presidential election, 2010 *Baltish presidential election, 2016 *Baltish presidential election, 2022 'Parliamentary elections' *Baltish parliamentary election, 1919 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1921 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1925 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1929 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1932 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1935 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1939 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1945 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1949 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1953 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1957 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1958 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1962 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1966 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1970 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1974 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1978 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1982 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1986 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1990 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1992 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1995 *Baltish parliamentary election, 1999 *Baltish parliamentary election, 2003 *Baltish parliamentary election, 2007 *Baltish parliamentary election, 2011 *Baltish parliamentary election, 2015 *Baltish parliamentary election, 2019 'European elections' *European Parliament election, 2004 *European Parliament election, 2009 *European Parliament election, 2014 *European Parliament election, 2019 'Regional elections' *Baltish regional election, 1982 *Baltish regional election, 1986 *Baltish regional election, 1990 *Baltish regional election, 1994 *Baltish regional election, 1998 *Baltish regional election, 2002 *Baltish regional election, 2006 *Baltish regional election, 2010 *Baltish regional election, 2014 *Baltish regional election, 2018 'Municipal elections' *Baltish municipal election, 1946 *Baltish municipal election, 1950 *Baltish municipal election, 1954 *Baltish municipal election, 1958 *Baltish municipal election, 1962 *Baltish municipal election, 1966 *Baltish municipal election, 1970 *Baltish municipal election, 1974 *Baltish municipal election, 1978 *Baltish municipal election, 1982 *Baltish municipal election, 1986 *Baltish municipal election, 1990 *Baltish municipal election, 1994 *Baltish municipal election, 1998 *Baltish municipal election, 2002 *Baltish municipal election, 2006 *Baltish municipal election, 2010 *Baltish municipal election, 2014 *Baltish municipal election, 2018 'Referendums' *Baltish constitutional referendum, 1948 *Baltish constitutional referendum, 1970 *Baltish constitutional referendum, 1981 *Baltish European Union membership referendum, 1994 *Baltish European Union and NATO membership referendum, 2003 'See also' Government of Baltia Political parties in Baltia